Drive Me Crazy
by Aus
Summary: Lily Evans has hated James Potter since first year. James, however, has been trying to get a date with Lily since then. Until James finds someone else...and Lily well... Read to find out.rr plz! CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Drive Me Crazy  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything! Except the things you don't know. which are mine. Oh yes the lovely little Briton sayings are by Louise Rennison(Hail the Angus, Thongs series!)  
  
AN: This is my first published work, so I may need some suggestions.like what you would like to see in later chapters.etc. Give me a couple of days for the next chapter. Don't worry it will be here within the week. R+R plz!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Goodbye!" said a girl seventeen with dark red hair and eyes with an emerald hue. Her hair fell five inches past her shoulders, perfect for her slender 5' 6" figure.  
  
"Goodbye Lily!" said her petite mother with short auburn tresses as she embraced her youngest daughter. Lily Evans returned her mother's embrace and pushed her trolley through the barrier that separated platforms nine and ten.  
  
Lily looked around anxiously on platform nine and three quarters for her best friend. At last she spotted her with their other friends. Lily pushed her trolley over and embraced her best friend.  
  
"Aidian! How was your summer?" Lily half shouted from excitement. Aidian Cummings gave Lily a bone shattering hug in return. She was lean and muscular from playing on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. At 5' 6" with long, dark chestnut hair and chocolate eyes, she made quite a good Keeper.  
  
"It was fine. yours?" Aidian replied.  
  
"Good. Good." Lily said now turning to her other friends, Skylar Nicholson, Jayne Peters, and Kiki Chanel. " Hey, Kiki how was your summer in France?"  
  
"Just fabulous!" Kiki exclaimed with a slight French accent. There was no other word to describe Kiki but gorgeous. Kiki was tall at 5' 8" and had long, straight dirty blonde tresses to her mid back. She had bright blue eyes and porcelain skin. Over her summers in France she's a part time model. The boys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry practically fell over themselves every time Kiki Chanel walked near them. "Jayne and I went all out in Paris!" Kiki stated referring to her best friend Jayne Peters. She was slender at 5' 6" with raven black, wavy hair that streamed to her shoulders. Her eyes where a dark, piercing blue.  
  
"Yes, it was fabbity fab fab! How was your summer Skye?" Jayne asked turning to the pretty brunette next to her.  
  
"It was lovely! I went on holiday to my grandmum's in America. Chicago style food is double cool with knobs!" stated Skye. She was the shortest at 5' 5", but she played a mean Chaser on the Gryffindor House team. Skylar Nicholson was slender, muscular, and had long curly light brown locks with soft grey eyes. "Come on you guys, let's get a compartment. It's almost 11 o' clock!"  
  
The five seventh year girls went in search of a compartment. At last they found an empty compartment near the back of the train. With a group effort they managed to get all their trunks and owls on the train before it started moving.  
  
The five most desirable girls at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat down and chatted about their summers and the upcoming school year.  
  
"Lily, I'm so happy that you made Head Girl!" Aidian said.  
  
"I know, I was ecstatic when I got my letter" Lily stated.  
  
"Do you know who the Head Boy is?" asked Kiki. "No not." Lily started. Then just as if on cue walked in the four Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Sirius Black wasting no time swept right over to Kiki and said in a playful manner, " Hello Kiki darling! How was your summer?" Sirius was known for his one-girl-a-week stature. Truth be told he and his best friend, James Potter, where of the most attractive seventh years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Just marvelous, dauhling!" Kiki said with a laugh. She thought Sirius was hilarious, but she knew Sirius would never ask her out. She already had a long time boyfriend, Chris Davies, the captain of the Ravenclaw house team.  
  
Lily looked over to the guys who had just walked in. Lily looked at James and something shiny caught her eye. Lily glanced at his chest to the badge that had a big H on it. "POTTER! OUT!" Lily shouted. She did not want to deal with the arrogant Potter at that point in time.  
  
"Only if you go out with me, Evans" said James playfully. He was tall at 6 foot, toned from being Seeker and Captain of the Gryffindor House team, and had dark hazel eyes with thin wire rimed glasses. On top of his head he had a mop of untidy, jet black hair.  
  
"POTTER!" Lily screamed at him. Lily hated James Potter and his enflated ego ever since first year, but since then James has always been keen to ask Lily out every chance he got. And every time Lily declined his offer.  
  
"Come on Evans. why not? Anyone else would die for my offer" stated James.  
  
"Potter for one, I have a brain, and two, if you ever want me to even consider your offer you have to show me that you are capable of being compassionate and stop hexing people for the fun of it" Lily said coolly, "Now go."  
  
******* "Bad Luck Prongs" said Sirius as they walked out of the compartment that contained the vivacious red head. Sirius was tall at 6' 1" and toned from playing Beater on the Gryffindor House team. He had black hair that fell attractively into his dark blue eyes.  
  
"What does she want of me?" James asked himself.  
  
"I think she wants you to take some hot air out of that head of yours. Sorry mate" Remus told James. Remus was 6' 0" with sandy locks. His stormy grey eyes along with his mysterious nature made the girls fall all over themselves. Peter Pettigrew nodded in agreement. He was on the short and chubby side. He had blonde hair with baby blue eyes on his 5' 7" figure.  
  
James sat down befuddled about Lily Evans.  
  
******* Lily sat down in their compartment and stared at the ceiling. "Why me? Why James? Why of all people James?" Lily pleaded with the ceiling.  
  
"We're here!" cried Skye looking out the window. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the things you do not know which are mine, other than that it is all J.K. Rowling. *sighs*  
  
A/N: I am amazed I actually got this chapter up by Friday, well now Saturday.wait, now Sunday,now Monday because messed up Fanfiction.net was having some serious issues and well it was supposed to be Friday but oh well one day will not kill me *cusses violently at fanfiction.net*! It is short but forgive me I thought it was a good place to stop. Remember this is my first published piece so suggestions! Oh yes I honestly do not know quite where I am going with this, so ideas are welcome. Oh yes all the symbol crap that is in here are really supposed to be quotation marks, apostrophes, and ellipses. so bear with me until I can upload a new version.sry(something is wrong with fanfiction.net) So here it is.enjoy! R+R plz!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Great Hall was filled with the chatters of newly sorted and old Hogwarts students. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up" To all first years and other years." Dumbledore looked over to the Marauders with a twinkle in his eye," .The Forbidden Forest is off limits. As it is a new year I would like to introduce you to this years Head Boy and Girl, Miss Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter". The Great Hall erupted into applause. Lily and James both stood up. Lily looked over to James, who gave her a lopsided grin. Her eyes threw daggers at him and thought to her self, 'Oh God, this year is going to be a nightmare working with James.' They both sat down.  
  
" Tuck in!" Dumbledore said merrily. Lily looked at the plates in front of her that magically filled with all sorts of delicious food. She reached over and stabbed a steak with her fork.  
  
" It is great to be home!" Aidian stated happily as she ladded mashed potatoes onto her plate.  
  
" Yeah, it really is" answered Lily.  
  
****  
  
Lily lain down on her bed in Gryffindor tower and was thinking about the days events. James' head kept swimming to the front of her mind. The expression he had on his face when Lily told him off. the face of confusion and surprise kept on flashing over her eyes. Lily smiled to herself thinking of his priceless complicated look.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning at breakfast everyone received his or her schedules. Lily looked down at hers:  
  
9 o clock- Transfiguration  
  
Lunch  
  
1 o clock- Potions  
  
" Oh joy! My two favorite subjects!" Lily said sarcastically to Skye. Even though Lily was taking all N.E.W.T. classes, Lily still didn't care much for potions and was not exactly outstanding in Transfiguration.  
  
" Do not worry Lily. I am here for ya!" Skye said enthusiastically. Unlike Lily, Skye excelled in Transfiguration.  
  
" I know, I know. If only I did not care what kind of job I get" Lily said with a sigh. Lily was taking as many N.E.W.T. classes as possible to keep her options open. She wanted to get a good job in the Ministry of Magic.  
  
*****  
  
The first couple of weeks flew by. Lily was having an extra burden along with her exhausting N.E. W.T. classes. Her Head Girl duties were taking its toll on the seventeen-year-old physically and mentally.  
  
Head meetings with James were almost always unbearable (A/N: I know I hate this too, but it will all turn around). James was always there with his big ego trying to flirt and ask her out every second. 'God is he annoying', Lily thought to herself.  
  
*****  
  
Lily headed down to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was there as usual. Lily took her seat in between Skye and Aidian. McGonagall started informing her students that they will have to turn a sheet of parchment into a rabbit.  
  
Lily looked down at her parchment; pointed her wand at it and muttered the incantation. The paper did not even flutter the slightest bit. Lily tried twice more, and twice more received the same results. absolutely nothing. Now getting frustrated she looked to her right for Skye but she was gone with Aidian helping two Hufflepuffs across the room. Lily glanced to the front of the room. The scene in front of her was chaotic! There were pieces of parchment flying in every direction possible and rabbits scurrying here and there.  
  
A flustered McGonagall was trying to repair, what looked like a hole, in the bookshelf. A sullen looking Hufflepuff was standing next to her. Only in one corner nothing seemed wrong. The Marauders were sitting and talking amongst themselves, while lazily transforming their pieces of parchment into rabbits and back again.  
  
Lily half shouted over the commotion" Professor, I think I need help!"  
  
" Mr. Potter please assist Miss Evans!" McGonagall answered as she fixed the hole in the bookcase.  
  
James got up and walked over to Lily. Lily had no choice but to let him help her, she had to get this right!  
  
" Well hello my dear, Evans! I understand that you need my help transfiguring your piece of parchment into a rabbit" James said comically.  
  
" Yes, Potter, I am afraid I do" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
" It is simple really" James started, " You have think about what you want your parchment to change into, say the incantation, and there you have it. A rabbit. Same thing turning it back." James showed her the transfigured rabbit and then he turned it back into a piece of paper.  
  
' I wonder how he is so good at everthing and still is arrogant. too bad he is not compassionate or I would have gone out with him along time ago.' Lily thought to herself.  
  
Lily followed James's instructions and much to Lily's surprise a perfect white rabbit was sitting on the table.  
  
" I did it!" Lily said contentedly, "Why thank you, Potter."  
  
" Any time, Evans", James replied.  
  
*****  
  
As Lily was walking down the corridor to lunch with Skye and Aidian, she noticed something and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
" Lils, what is wrong?" Aidian asked concertedly. Skye turned around to face Lily.  
  
" Oh my gosh, I do not believe it!" Lily said in awe.  
  
" What?!?" Aidian and Skye said together.  
  
" James Potter did not once ask me out in Transfiguration, and he came over and helped me and all." Lily said astonished. She walked passed the two befuddled girls and headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
" I am guessing he either forgot, is crazy or is finally taking a hint", Skye told Aidian as they started after Lily.  
  
" Skye, I think he is finally taking a hint", Aidian told Skye. Aidian wondered to herself,' James Potter must want Lily Evans really bad.but she is one tough lioness to tame.'  
  
*****  
  
A/N: See. I thought it was a good place to end. The story gets better.so more fun on the way. Chapter 3 I am thinking next Friday.hummmmmm. but I am not exactly sure where I am going with this. It is all a mystery *makes weird noise*. r+r plz! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the stuff that you don't know which is mine, other than that it's the lovely J.K. Rowling's marvy ideas.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's been taking me sooooo long to update *ducks at tomatoes thrown at her*. I'll try to make it up to you in this chapter, I probably won't but I'll try. I would like to thank all of my fabulous reviewers!!! Not one flame yet!!!! Okay.  
  
Ryn: Thanx! Yeah, Kiki does have a French accent. I'm using one of your ideas.  
  
Kim- Finally!!! Lol. thanks!  
  
Myslikalolo- Thanx so much!  
  
Owl Post Again (FiLLii)- Thanx. Angus, Thongs.rwaks!  
  
Good Charlotte- Yeah.the whole symbol thing is a ff.net error.I fixed it though.Thanx!  
  
First of the Geeks- I LOVE the name Skye! And pie and Johnny Depp and wait.I'm rambling.  
  
Rattyrowe- Yeah more interesting stuff on the way.thanx!  
  
Amerz1- thanx! Your awesome!  
  
Sherri- fixed the symbols. I'll try for longer posts.  
  
JamesSweetie4eva- Thanx, I will.  
  
Aubs- thanx*tear*  
  
DoubleD- thanx!  
  
bv- I'll say it again! Angus, Thongs.Rwaks!!!  
  
Emily- Thanx! Luv ya!  
  
Hermione101888- thanx!  
  
And to the rest of you thanx! Oh yea! 5th book SPOILER: For all of you Die Hard Sirius fans. The First of the Geeks and I are starting a H.N.W.W.S.(HELL NO, WE WANT SIRIUS) club. For all of you that finished the 5th book. If you wanna join just say so in the review thingie. This is just and only to show your respect to Sirius, our fallen comrade. *tearness* END OF SPOILER.  
  
But I would like some more constructive criticism. I would really like to thank First of the Geeks. You have been so helpful!!! And yes I'm using some of your lovely ideas. Now on with the show!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Hey, James!" Sirius shouted over the bustle of lunch in the Great Hall. James looked over to where his best friend was sitting at the Gryffindor table. He took his seat in between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black for lunch.  
  
Peter Pettigrew, who sat across from James, was ladling carrots on to his plate when he asked James, "James. why did ya' act so normal around Lily Evans during transfiguration this morning?"  
  
Sirius looked at Peter with a tad bit of annoyance, " Peter, old chap, are you that dim? Haven't you noticed that James has been quite taken by a pretty little Ravenclaw." Sirius said motioning over to the 6th year at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Melissa Zelko was over talking to her fellow Ravenclaw friends. She was a little short at 5' 3", but gorgeous non-the less. She had long, mouse brown hair and almond shaped teal eyes under her thick rimmed black glasses (A/N: I wonder who?muhahaha!). She was also chaser on the Ravenclaw Qudditch team. Anyone could see why James Potter would fall for her.  
  
James looked to where Sirius was directing Peter. His mouth gave a small smile and got up to go and talk to Melissa.  
  
*****  
  
The Great Hall was jammed with students for lunch as Lily made her way to the Gryffindor table, closely followed by Skye and Aidian. (A/N: This is the same day. for those who didn't notice.)  
  
Lily took her seat 2 down and across from Sirius. Aidian and Skye filled in the gap. Skye looked from Lily to Sirius. " Hey, Sirius!" Skye shouted.  
  
"Geez woman! I'm right here!" Sirius said startlingly. He was indeed sitting directly across from Skye. " What would you like m'dear?" He said instantly turning on his irresistible charm.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could tell us what is the deal with James lately?" she started.  
  
Lily hearing this turned away from her pumpkin juice and looking over to where Sirius was. She too was curious to see why James was acting so civil. " Yes, please tell." she asked Sirius.  
  
It was Remus who broke into the story not Sirius. " Well.the reason he's acting so normal around Lily is because he met someone."  
  
"WHO???" Lily, Aidian, and Skye all said together.  
  
"Melissa Zelko", Sirius finished, "Your 12 o' clock Skye."(A/N: okay it kinnda goes like this your 12 o'clock is like right ahead of you.your 3 o' clock is to the right.6 behind. get it?)  
  
" Oh, that would explain a lot." Lily said looking straight ahead to James and Melissa talking.  
  
"Yeah, it would. Isn't she one of the Ravenclaw chasers?" Aidian asked Sirius.  
  
" Uh huh. She's a pretty little 6th year too."  
  
"This is fantastic!" Lily half shouted. Now that James had a current girlfriend she would finally have some peace and quiet. "When did this happen?"  
  
Remus looked over to Lily again, " Last night after Qudditch practice, he asked her out and she accepted."  
  
"Yeah, he's been eyeing her ever since he saw he saw her quote on quote 'amazing' Qudditch skills", Sirius added.  
  
Lily glanced back over to James and Melissa. They were walking out of the hall together hand in hand. The feeling of bitter-sweetness (A/N: I really don't get that oxymoron.hummm.) churned up in the pit of Lily's stomach. Lily just ignored it, as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.  
  
*****  
  
The rushing steps of the numerous students scurrying to their last class of the day echoed through the corridor as Lily made her way to Potions. (A/N: Wow! That's a lot of words!!! Sentence variation sucks monkeys!) Lily turned into her Potions class.  
  
( A/N: I just typed Mr.stupid American teacher addressing system.I wish I could use Professor.sry I'm rambling.) Professor Neuberg was as usual at the front of the classroom writing up directions for that days potion. Professor Neuberg spoke with a heavy German accent. He lived in Germany but always came and taught at Hogwarts over the school year, preferring the British wizarding school system to his native Vikskinberg Academy. The German native was tall and bald with piercing blue eyes. He, in Lily's opinion, was the best potion teacher she had ever had.  
  
Professor Neuberg turned and faced the class. "We will be having assigned partners for today's Memory Drought", he said casually in his deep voice. He walked over to the first desk and pointed at it. " Cummings, Chanel." Aidian and Kiki moved to sit at the desk the professor was pointing at. " Black, Nicholson." Sirius and Skye moved to the desk behind them. The names droned on until Lily heard her name, "Potter, Evans."  
  
Lily got up, as did James, and moved to the desk Professor Neuberg was pointing at.  
  
"Hey, Lily. How are you?" James asked her.  
  
It took Lily an extra second to realize what just happened, James called her by her first name and didn't ask her out the second that he saw her. ' Oh my gosh! That's a first!' Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Yoo hoo, Lily." James called to her, snapping Lily back to reality.  
  
"Sorry, oh I'm just fine. You?" Lily replied delayed.  
  
"On top of the world", James replied with a grin as he started adding ingredients into the cauldron.  
  
"Tell me.is it because of a certain someone." Lily asked James, while helping with the draught. She wanted to know all about this Melissa Zelko. (A/N: Curiosity killed the cat.)  
  
"Yeah, her name is Melissa Zelko", James started. Lily thought to herself, 'Knew that one, come on James get to something good.'  
  
"She's a Ravenclaw 6th year and also a really good chaser for their team. Nothing Gryffindor can't beat though", remembering he was the seeker and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, "I've known her for awhile, but she just recently got put on the Ravenclaw team. She had a messed up knee for a while but she's better now. I watched one of her practices and she has amazing talent! She caught my interest right away."(A/N: I love it how guys ramble on about their girlfriends.hehe)  
  
Lily thought to herself, ' I see, now the key to James is Qudditch. That's a surprise.' Lily sat there making the drought with James learning everything about Melissa Zelko that her brain could comprehend.  
  
The bell at last rang to finalize the class. James got up and said, " Bye, Lily. That was fun."  
  
"Yeah, it was", Lily told him in return. Lily watched as he headed to the door. Skye came bustling over to Lily. "Well.?" she asked.  
  
"Man, do I have loads to tell you!" Lily said with a grin, "Come on let's get a jump on our Arithmancy homework." Skye and Lily headed out the door and into the once again busy corridor.  
  
Lily looked ahead to see a guy with messy jet- black hair have his arm around the waist of a little 6th year Ravenclaw. The bittersweet feeling returned to her stomach as she watched the couple go further and further down the corridor. Lily pushed the feeling down again as she launched into telling Skye of her new found learning's.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I think I'll end it there. A little short.sry. I tried to make it up to you guys but I don't think I did. Oh well.until chapter 4. I'm out. Love you guys! Oh yeah, don't forget to join H.N.W.W.S. club!!!  
  
Aus (Mel Gee) 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Disclaimer: I own everything, EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING!!! Okay, not really but it was worth a try…. You know is not mine, you don't know is mine.  
  
A/N: WHOA!! WHOA!! Did I seriously write chapter 4 of Drive Me Crazy!?!?! I guess I did…. Technically, I was bored and then inspired to write! The odds! Okay, no more delays. Chapter 4.  
  
*******   
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
The sun shone brightly on the grounds of Hogwarts. Birds singing and the Giant Squid roaming in the shadowy depths of the lake, it was a serene morning. All was tranquil, except in Gryffindor tower in the seventh year's girl's dormitory where emotions were running high.   
  
"LILY! LILY EVANS! GET UP!" Skye shouted at the sleeping Lily.  
  
"No not the green monkeys! Not the gree….. " Was Lily's in auditable response.  
  
Skye shook her shoulders violently. Lily's eyes flashed open, jolted up, and yelled, "Where's the fire!" Skye slapped her.  
  
Lily seemed to have come back to reality, as she clutched her, now red, cheek. "Geezz Skye! What was that for", Lily said pointedly.   
  
"'Cause the green monkeys are chasing you!" Aidian called from the bathroom.  
  
"Actually," Kiki started, putting on her socks," you only have 10 minutes to get ready."  
  
"Urg! Why didn't you tell me!?" Lily stated, while running towards the bathroom, practically steam rolling over Aidian in the process.  
  
"I just did, Lily dear", Kiki called after her.  
  
"Grouchy, grouchy…. Hey, I thought she had stopped sleeping later than us along time ago?" Jayne asked. It was a proven fact that Lily was up before everyone else, on most occasions, as soon as she was able to tell time.  
  
"Good point," Skye said worriedly to the closed bathroom door.  
  
*******   
  
Breakfast was well on its way when Lily emerged through the grand entrance of the great hall. Lily stalked over to the Gyffindor table and sat huffily down next to Sirius.  
  
Sirus looked at her with sheer amusement on his suave face, "For what do I owe this grand pleasure of sitting next to the lovely Lily of the Valley?"  
  
In return he received a stare of pure venom. Sirius looked from Lily to Skye, whom was across from him, with a puzzled expression. Skye returned the countenance. Oblivious, Lily snatched a slice of toast and held it, never bringing it to her lips.  
  
Sirius leaned towards Skye and spoke softly, "What's got her in a huff?"  
  
"Well I did slap her, but, you see, that's the only way to wake our dear friend up. I've done it before, and she's never said a 'boo' about it", Skye replied.  
  
Lily, engrossing herself in staring at her toast, tried not to focus on the constant bickering enveloped in the Great Hall. Despite Lily's efforts to tune out the chatter, her mind had other intentions…..  
  
"Sirius, where is James this fine morning?", Kiki questioned Sirius. She sat down at the table, her blonde hair flowing.  
  
"I believe he is over at the Ravenclaw table with Melissa", Sirius replied, as he motioned towards the table, where, indeed, sat James.   
  
….. Lily's ears heard, and her eyes darted over to the Ravenclaw table. The same bitter sweet feeling returned to the pit of her stomach, but stronger. Lily's eye's had glowing embers in her shocking emerald eyes. Lily's mind started racing. Thoughts were coming very quickly, 'What is she doing with him! I thought I was….' Lily put her hand over her mouth, not believing she was having these "thoughts". Unbeknownst to Lily, Kiki was watching her every move.   
  
********  
  
The day was almost over and students we trudging to their last class off the day. Across the long corridor on the 1st floor, Lily, Kiki, and Skye made their way to Charms. Lily was silently going through what had happened that morning at breakfast. Then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a certain girl and guy (A/N: Melissa and James..geeze) walking ahead of the trio.   
  
"OHH!!", screamed Melissa as she toppled over in the hallway over a misplaced book. Then James made a stunning catch. The students around "ooooo-ed" at the catch. ''Thank you James!" Melissa smiled up at him, "I love you!". James swept her into a kiss which made many turn away in disgust.   
  
The embers in Lily's eyes grew, yet again, a shade brighter. "Get a room", Lily muttered harshly, but it was enough for Kiki to hear.   
  
The girls had walked past the couple and where, again, on their way to Charms. Walking briskly ahead of Kiki and Skye, Lily stopped, as Kiki called out, "Lily, I think….. someone's jealous!"  
  
Lily stopped dead in her tracks; turned on her heel directly in front of Kiki. "I am not", Lily said in a serious tone, her cheeks flushed.   
  
"Dead give away, m' dear!", Skye said in the air of one commenting on the weather, while pointing at Lily's cheek.  
  
"No I'm not", Lily retorted un convincingly, "I'll show you". Looking away from Kiki and Skye, her eyes found an immensely attractive 7th year Ravenclaw walking to the Charms door. "Reeve!", Lily called after him. The savvy guy turned his chocolate eyes over to whom had addressed him. And walked over.   
  
"Hey, Lily", Reeve Madison said interestedly, "What's goin' on?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you would like to be my date next Hogsmade weekend?", Lily said seductively.  
  
A grin made it's way on to Reeve's lips at the prospect of going out with The Lily Evans, "I'd love too". He held out his arm; Lily encircled her own. A small smile formed on Lily's rosy lips, as they made their way to the Charms door.  
  
Skye looked at the retreating backs of the new couple; her mouth open. She looked to Kiki, whose eyebrows raised dangerously high. "I cannot believe she did that. I cannot believe she just did that", Skye said in utter disbelief as she and Kiki walked into the Charms classroom.  
  
********  
  
A/N: Another chappie done. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a million years! And I know it's short but what can I say…..I'm recovering from writer's block! If you haven't already please check out my other stories Anathema and Rush and I'll love u forever! If you review them and THIS I'll love for even longer! I also believe I'll be updating Anathema next, not today but soon…maybe after finals.   
  
I want to thank a few people personally for helping me make this chapter:  
  
First of The Geeks- as always….. Oh yes sorry Melissa about The whole "Melissa being corny and a ditz" part. It just had to be there. Thanx a million! Best Beta Ever!  
  
AND  
  
Ronald'sGirl- Thanx much!   
  
  
So yes, I love you all who reviewed and please do so again if you want to see a Chapter 5! Jkjk!   
  
REVIEW!!  
  
'till I write again,  
  
Aus  
  
  



End file.
